Jᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsʏ —
by arbot4014
Summary: sᴏɴ sᴏʟᴏ ᴄᴇʟᴏs ᴅᴇ αᴍɪɢᴏ ᴠᴇʀᴅαᴅ? O.S — sasonaru


Quería que me fuera, lo leí en su mirada y lo hice. Había arruinado la noche especial que tenía con su novio me sentía tan idiota actué como un estúpido

— Pero — me detengo — estoy seguro que lo vi — dije

Todo era tan...confuso, ni yo entiendo porque lo hice aunque no estaba mal si lo haya hecho si no hubiera llegado de la nada y lo hubiera golpeado en el momento menos indicado...

Su aniversario

— Joder — maldije

Lo arruine y ella que se esmeró en hacer que esa noche una inolvidable y como amigo debí apoyarla pero no en lugar de eso lo jodi todo solo por celos de amigo claro está o no?

— que rayos te pasa Sasori? — me dije a mi mismo. Ya estaba llegando a mi casa, abrí la puerta de entrada con la llave que papa me dio en caso de emergencia

— Sasori eres tu — pregunto mi madre desde la cocina

— Si — respondí cerrando la puerta tras mio, subir las escaleras quería estar solo — no tengo hambre pero gracias — y que mejor que rechazar la comida que tu madre preparo con tanto cariño. Me encerré en mi cuarto me acosté en mi cama y entonces recordé la vez que ella me hizo un pequeño postre, obvio que no lo rechace es más, me lo comí de un solo bocado sin importarme el que ella no tuviera fama de buena cocinera. Me arriesgue

Semanas más tarde estuve en el hospital como dos semanas, ella sintiéndose culpable pidió a mis padres — sonreí por el recuerdo sin duda esa chica era un caos sin siquiera proponérselo. Decidí mejor cerrar los ojos para dormir me ya mañana vería que hacer para que me perdonara

Abrí mis ojos aun nuevo día con pereza me baje de la cama para tender las sabanas, luego sali del cuarto baje las escaleras — buenos días mama — salude con beso en la mejilla una vez llegue abajo — y papa — pregunte sentándome en la mesa

Mi madre me sonrió

— se fue a trabajar ya sabes me contesto dejando el desayuno en la mesa. Yo comprendí a la perfección no era necesario que dijera papa se mataba trabajando — por así decirlo — en día y venia cansado en la noche

Suspire — bueno iré a cambiarme — dije terminando mi desayuno para luego levantarme de la silla e ir a mi cuarto me metí en baño para darme un buen baño

Despues de ya listo Sali de la casa despidiéndome con un beso de mama fui corriendo a la preparatoria, esperando no llegar tarde a clases y para mi suerte llegue a tiempo antes del maestro empezara la clase me senté al último al lado del pupitre de ella — extraño — murmure viendo el pupitre vacío estaría molesta conmigo y no quería verme

Luego de las clases la campaña de receso sono

— Pueden salir — hablo el maestro cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, nos levantamos, me dirigí junto con mi grupo de debate a la cafetería no tenía hambre solo me quedaría allí porque no tenía nada que hacer bueno no dentro de una semana despues hice fila para recibir la comida que la amable cocinera hizo — léase con sarcasmo — sinceramente esa cocinera y yo nos caemos re mal y por eso estoy decidido a convertirla en una marioneta para mi colección. Me fui a sentarme en una mesa y espere a mi grupo

Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo la vi y no dude en seguirla tenía que disculparme por lo que había hecho por un momento la perdí de vista pero no tarde en encontrarla ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas exteriores de la prepa pude notar su aura deprimida

— Naruko?

Se volteo al escucharme, me quede callado al ver sus cristalinos ojos. Pensé acaso lo jodi todo y ella estaba asi por mí?

— Tenías razón — lo que dijo me dejo sorprendido — el termino conmigo — termino de hablar y rompió en llanto, no hice nada más que ir abrazarla necesitaba a un amigo en ese momento y yo era el único allí. Yo fui el que estuvo siempre con ella, yo fui el que la vio reír, llorar enojarse por cosas que no tienen casi sentido eh estado presente en cada momento y parte de su vida. Y sin duda ese idiota lo pagaría — siento no haberte creido cuando me lo dijiste ayer fui tan ... estúpida — se quedó en silencio pero pude escuchar sus sollozos muy leves por cierto

Quiere verse fuerte, pero yo la entiendo a la perfección yo también sufrí por un amor que me rompió el corazón y lo hizo pedazos ojos jade cabello rosa...pero qué diablos no estoy aquí para hablar de mi ex estoy aquí porque mi amiga me necesita y aunque no siempre estaré para ella

— Naruko — llame su atención — te hare una promesa — mostré mi dedo meñique y ella asintió para despues hacer lo mismo que yo — yo Sasori prometo protegerte de cualquier idiota que te haga daño — ella rio por lo dicho ultimo — pase lo que pase yo te protegeré — prometí ella sonrió para despues abrirme yo le corresponde.

Nos alejamos un poco nos quedamos mirando un rato algo me decía que la besara, aunque claro no siempre te dejaras llevar por la voz de tu corazón el hecho que quiera protegerla solo es porque la quiero y si estuviera celoso no sería creíble

Porque despues de todo son solo celos de amigo... verdad?!


End file.
